


Kenzie's Long Story

by YouRang



Series: Gunner Jensen [3]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Explanations, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRang/pseuds/YouRang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gunner's Last Christmas, I hint that Kenzie had a hard introduction into adulthood and Gunner says "No, it's not" when the doctor comments that 'this isn't her first time working through something heavy'. This is Kenzie's story for that. Rated M for sex, violence and swearing. Set between Gunner's Christmas Present and Gunner's Last Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenzie's Long Story

Her gaze dark and devilish, Kenzie turned, giving Gunner her back, and, holding his hand, looking at him over her shoulder, led him to the bedroom.

Gunner followed willingly, kicking off his jeans as they bunched at his feet, his body already gearing up for another round. 

Turning to face Gunner and seeing this, Kenzie caught her tongue briefly between her teeth then smiled naughtily. Letting go of Gunner's hand, she slowly looped her arm over her head to sweep her hair over one shoulder. Leisurely, she turned her back again to Gunner again, then purred, "Unzip me?"

His grin widening, Gunner padded towards Kenzie, reached towards the zipper between her shoulder blades . He brushed his fingers at her nape, down to the top of the zipper, skin tingling at the contact, then slowly began to pull the zipper down, click by click. His pulse sped up with each click, his breathing becoming heavier as Kenzie's bare skin was revealed, the skin on her back smooth and flawless. With a shrug, Kenzie let the dress drop off her shoulders, then slowly slide off her hips to the floor. She turned to Gunner, allowing him to see her body, her gaze roving over Gunner's hard planes and muscles as he pulled his shirt over his head. Slowly, Gunner's eyes returned to Kenzie's, finding equal desire there. 

Closing the distance between them, Gunner claimed Kenzie's lips with his, their kiss deepening rapidly; their first wild encounter having done nothing to calm their fever, only stoking the fire. Lifting Kenzie up, Gunner stalked to the bed and lay her down gently on it, climbing above her, crushing his lips to hers again. Lowering himself down, Gunner began to kiss and nip down Kenzie's throat, one hand fisting into her hair, the other trailing down to caress her breasts. Kenzie moaned against his mouth, her fingers curling against his chest, moving to slide up Gunner's back, feeling the muscles there bunch and twitch under her fingers. 

Gunner continued downwards, his lips finding first one hardened peak, then the other; Kenzie crying out as he gently bit down. His hand drifted further, finding the juncture between her thighs and Kenzie gasped his name as he began to stroke her there. Gunner continued to kiss and lick, nibbling his way down to join his hand. Suddenly, he stopped, raised his head.

"Where did that come from?" He whispered, his breathing harsh with lust, trailing a finger gently along the uneven scar at Kenzie's bikini line. 

Kenzie raised her head, licked her lips. "Long story." She murmured. "I'll tell you sometime."

Rumbling assent, there were definitely more intriguing things in front of Gunner right now, he met Kenzie's eyes for a heated moment; then closed his eyes as he covered her with his mouth, growling possessively in desire as she arched her back with a sharp moan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You ready for that long story now?" Kenzie murmured, curled up comfortably in Gunner's arms, spooning after slow, passionate sex; a second round after their first frantic tangling of limbs as they'd stumbled through Gunner's front door earlier that evening. 

Their relationship was still shiny and new, Gunner having just returned from his second mission since meeting Kenzie; and after spending some downtime with the team at Tool's, they'd roared back to Gunner's bayou cottage where they'd crashed through the front door, leaving a trail of clothes on their way to his bedroom.

The Expendables had done a turn and burn with their first mission after Kenzie and Gunner met. Kenzie had been tied up in Manhattan when the team had returned to New Orleans, and hadn't been able to make it down before they'd left on their second job just days later. As a result, this was only Gunner and Kenzie's second time together after that first amazing night in Kenzie's hotel room. Kenzie had surprised the entire team last night by announcing at Tool's that, in their absence and her extended time in Manhattan, she'd resigned from the Remington Gallery and sold her penthouse, buying a shotgun cottage in the Uptown neighbourhood and moving down to the Big Easy. Gunner in particular had been stunned, and more than a little excited. His and Kenzie's connection at their first meeting had been immediate and intense, but with Kenzie flying out early that next morning to Stockholm, they been unable to spend very much time together beyond that first wild romp. Kenzie had occupied Gunner's every thought since, waking and sleeping. No other woman had every bewitched him like this before, and hearing that she was now living in his city, free from her busy gallery job sent a thrill through him like he'd never experienced before. He'd held off last night as long as he could, finally leaning over to murmur in Kenzie's ear that he needed her now, or he'd just pull her into his lap in front of God and everyone, impaling her on his cock and fucking her senseless, audience be damned. Kenzie had grinned wickedly, as up for it as he was, and hurriedly made their excuses, standing and leading Gunner to his chopper as the team hooted and cheered, in good spirits and more than a little ways towards off-their-asses drunk.

"Mmmm?" Gunner murmured into her hair, calm and easy in his body, almost asleep he was so relaxed. "Tell me, baby." He nuzzled his head closer into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Okay.....well I was an ugly kid -" Gunner made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat, Kenzie could never be ugly. " - skinny, glasses, my hair was doing this weird frizzy thing; so I never had a serious boyfriend. Never having a date after school or on weekends helped me get really good grades and all, but, of course, once I hit Yale, I was in for it. I met this guy, Ted. He was in art history too. I thought he was so worldly and cool, he'd spent the summer before in Europe, touring all the big galleries. We got serious really quick, I had no idea what I was in for. I even gave him my virginity. My whole world was Ted and classes. Halfway through our second year, I gave up my dorm and we rented an apartment together. Took jobs where we'd still be together, gave up going home over the summer with some bullshit excuse so I didn't have to leave him, even for a few weeks. Fuck, I thought he loved me, thought we had forever; thought I had everything figured out.....couple of weeks into our third year, I took a test. Came up pregnant. I was so excited, here, our perfect life is only getting better! I told Ted right away....he backhanded me so hard he broke my nose and cracked my cheekbone, called me a slut and said it wasn't his, that I'd slept around behind his back. Then, while I was at the hospital getting my damn nose put back together, he takes all his stuff and moves out, takes all the stuff we bought together, too. All these friends of his I supposedly slept with helped him get in and out quick.....So here I am, holding the bag, pregnant, alone, stuck on a lease for an apartment I can't afford alone, landlord's ballistic, my scholarship'd only pay for a dorm....I had to take on another job, find some roommates to make rent. I'd get up at 4:00, go to the bakery, work until 7:30, school from 8:00 to 3:00, then the tattoo parlour from 4:00 to 8:00, study until midnight, get four hours of sleep - "

"Jesus, baby." Gunner whispered, tightening his arms around Kenzie.

"Couple of weeks later, I'm almost three months gone and start cramping bad. I couldn't afford to go to the hospital, not the medical bill nor the time off work, so I tried to ignore it - "

"You didn't tell anyone, your parents? Lee?"

"No! My parents didn't want me going to Yale in the first place! Dad predicted this would happen, 'you'll get knocked up by some American bastard and that'll be it' and I couldn't tell Lee, he'd stuck up for me with Mum and Dad, I was too embarrassed! I'd gone and done just what Dad had said would happen. I didn't deserve Lee believing in me or defending me like he did."

"Baby, Lee'd be proud of you no matter what."

Kenzie shook her head sadly. "Anyway, I collapsed at the bakery a few days after the cramps started....woke up five days later in the hospital. They said I'd had an ectopic pregnancy...have you known anyone -"

"Yeah."

"Someone close?" Kenzie whispered.

"Yeah, my cousin."

"Is she - "

"She died." Gunner replied softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's a serious thing, baby, you were lucky." Gunner murmured, stroking Kenzie's arm.

"So, because I was in this dirty, no-insurance-needed public hospital, I developed this massive infection and was stuck in there for another two weeks. By the time I got out, I was about to lose my apartment lease, and was going to be kicked out of school. My landlord took pity, released me from the lease without legal action and I managed to get back into the dorms, after crashing on a friend's couch for a few weeks. One of my friends, who was pre-law, even found a few loopholes and managed to get me a partial housing allowance back so I could drop the bakery job. My professors accepted me back with probation and conditions....I graduated and got headhunted right away to the Remington, so it could have ended worse."

"You did real good, baby. A lot of people would have given up, dropped out and stopped trying." Gently, Gunner turned Kenzie in his arms to face him, lifted her chin with his finger. He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. "Thank you for telling me." He murmured, pulling a hairsbreadth away.

"Thank you for listening." Kenzie whispered, snuggling closer to Gunner's chest, inhaling his scent deeply, eyes closing.

"Kenz....can you still have children?" Gunner asked, his voice low.

"In theory." Kenzie replied, opening her eyes again but keeping them fixed on Gunner's bare chest, absently playing with the soft blonde hairs sprinkled across the broad expanse. "But my doctor told me that between the infection and the emergency surgery.....not to hold my breath."

"Baby - " Gunner began softly.

"You're the only man I've been with since, so I've never found out one way or the other."

Shocked, Gunner lifted Kenzie's chin with a finger again.

"No one else?" He asked, stunned.

"No, I had residual pain for over a year....nobody else seemed worth the trouble.....until you."

"Jesus, baby." At a loss, Gunner wrapped his arms tightly around Kenzie, crushing her against him and buried his head in her hair. Kenzie sighed against his chest. 

Pulling apart slightly, they gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, then slowly, Gunner tilted his head down, touched his lips to Kenzie's. They began to move slowly and sinuously, twining their legs together; their hands roving, lips locked together in increasingly passionate, deep kisses. Gunner nudged Kenzie's legs apart with his, trailing kisses down her throat. Kenzie moaned and Gunner covered her mouth again with his, swallowing her cry as he slowly filled her and began to move, thrusting languidly. Sliding his hand down to Kenzie's thigh, Gunner pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist, deepening his angle and causing Kenzie to writhe beneath him, nipping his bottom lip; a trick he'd never had done to him before by any woman except Kenzie and which drove him absolutely wild. Gripping Kenzie's thigh hard enough to leave marks, Gunner thrust forward powerfully, burying his face in her breasts and biting down on one hardened nipple, causing her to arch and whimper. He continued to thrust almost violently, rapidly losing control and becoming lost in this woman, who had only been with one man before him, who drove him absolutely ferocious with desire. Gasping suddenly, Kenzie bucked beneath Gunner, throwing her head back and crying out. Gunner plunged over the edge right behind her, almost growling as he came hard, groaning into her hair, shuddering. Boneless, they collapsed together, panting. 

"Fuck." Gunner mumbled, spots dancing before his eyes as he rolled off Kenzie, chest heaving.

With a low noise of satisfaction, Kenzie rolled over and lay her head on Gunner's chest. Resting one hand on Gunner's abdomen, Kenzie sighed and rapidly fell asleep. Gunner covered Kenzie's hand with his own, pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her dizzying scent. Then, closing his eyes, body relaxing; he, too, went to sleep.


End file.
